The invention relates to a deformation element for a motor vehicle seat, which element, when used in accordance with provisions, is intended to be secured to a subassembly of the motor vehicle seat.
Such a deformation element comprises a base member and a deformation portion which is constructed on the base member and on which the deformation element can be deformed and/or destroyed under the action of an external force, and furthermore a force introduction region by means of which a structural element of a motor vehicle seat can be brought into operational connection with the deformation portion so that forces acting on the mentioned structural element (as a result of an accident) can be directed into the deformation portion of the deformation element.
Using such a deformation element, on the one hand, in the event of a crash, kinetic energy can be dissipated or more specifically converted into energy forms which are produced during the deformation and/or destruction of the deformation portion of the deformation element, in particular heat and deformation energy. Furthermore, as a result of deformation or destruction of the deformation portion, it is possible to bring about in a selective manner a limited movement of a first seat subassembly, for example, a backrest, with respect to a second seat subassembly, for example, the lower seat frame. As a result of the conversion of kinetic energy into other energy forms and a selectively controlled movability, for example, of the backrest with respect to the lower seat frame in the event of a crash, the risk of injury to an occupant of a vehicle sitting on the corresponding motor vehicle seat can be considerably reduced. This applies in particular to the risk of injuries in the throat and neck region in the event of rear-end accidents (“rear-end crash”) or in the event of leaving the road (“run-off-road crash”).
EP 2 674 322 A1 describes a motor vehicle seat having a deformation element which can be used for the above-mentioned purposes. In this instance, the deformation region is integrally formed on the base member of the deformation element and has a smaller thickness with respect thereto.